Unexpected Paths
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Tahlrae is a human warrior male that feels bored and forced as such, then he finds a bulletin. The reward is to catch a thieving Blood Elf, Aelanthus. The other male is not so bad, he realizes, but very confusing indeed...


Tahlrae felt like his body was going to drop at any moment, hating how his training was way too demanding at times. Being a warrior ever since he hit adulthood was true, but that was merely five years prior. Other Alliance races, besides his obvious human heritage, of his class would be seen nearby anytime he was. They were never slowing down their own designated path to possibly serving higher powers. It wasn't like you could choose it; sometimes you were born with mystical powers and sometime you were blessed with the ability to tame beasts to be your pets, but that wasn't even scratching the surface of all different possibilities.

Though the raven-haired knew better than to believe he could ever possess what he secretly wanted… some gray wolf to pad alongside him. It was funny how he was born into a long family line that was bred for being hunters, and always married that way. It wasn't until his father met his mother, a rogue with peace-making tendencies. Neither realized it caused a lack of ability for the offspring to have any powers to have for their own. It wasn't like he hated being a warrior, but sometimes he wanted to just go off to explore the farther off lands without the guilt of abandoning his forced path to serve the king eventually.

Shrugging his aching shoulders, the tanned man put the jagged long-blade sword back into the sheath it was homed in on his strong back. His armor wasn't the best yet, but he figured he could loot some even better pieces off some kill or gain it for a quest eventually. The hand-me-downs (from an older warrior friend) were just fine and still not rusted and gross like anyone could think. A Night Elf that had a more rugged appearance and forest green hair that hit his shoulders moseyed up, smiling lightly, "Hello, having fun, Tahlrae?"

Noticing his friend, said human scoffed a bit, "Yes, I suppose…"

It grew silent again, then the Elven descendant put his axe in the sheath on his hip, making sure the handle was level and put it nicely. They began to walk off towards Goldshire. Besides Stormwind, the village was probably the most popular, but to retain its olden appearance, they accepted no requests for it to be built on for new arriving movers from elsewhere. The inn was quite nice, so no one really complained about that. Eventually, they reached the beginning of their hometown and the Night Elf chuckle a bit at how his shorter friend was clearly in some sort of daydream at the moment, "Thinking about traveling again?"

This gained attention from the other, and caused him to nervously run a hand through the overgrown bangs that weren't long enough to fit back in his shorter ponytail holder. Then at last he answered with a sigh, "Thayr, do you think I can ever leave this place?"

"You will never know, unless you are willing to make that journey," commented his wise older friend, just in time for them to nearly reach the post. There were a few bulletins, so the two warriors peered on the scribbles in hope for some good practice that involved actual contact with others, and not just staying in one place awkwardly.

Tahlrae smiled as he noticed one in particular that seemed to enjoy sticking out. It was a detailed sketch of the recently infamous Blood Elf everyone was talking about. Aelanthus was his name, and the lithe male was just bout anywhere and supposedly ready to steal from you without an afterthought. It sounded pretty impressive to him, not being caught after the few months this all started, but his warrior wit called him out on that… He plucked it from its rusty nail hanger and surveyed the writing.

The reward was for the individual or party to find trickster and drag him back so he could get his punishment by breaking the law. The pay wasn't too bad either, causing him to grin and fold it in a half a couple times and stick it in his satchel, and then buttoned it back up for good measure. "Looks like I'll be getting my adventure after all..."

~Later On~

Rushing away and grinning mischievously, the platinum blond Blood Elf hopped away with glee. Once again making his shameless thieving, the male was overachieving when his parents told him he'd never amount to anything. It was his pet that screeched and brought him back to the reality he had no clue where he was going. Finding himself at the outskirts of somewhere, the male perched on a large boulder and reached out a lithe arm to pet across the beak of his dragon hawk. The torn-appearing wings beat with joy, as it cooed lightly at the feeling of the petting he was long awaiting after the endless traveling across these Alliance lands.

The two had been searching for places to hide and slumber, or to rest, and it was rare they made good enough stops. Since they were on the Hoarde side, and ill thought of by the dwellers of this continent, the Blood Elf feared understandably. He didn't like the whole idea of something that was told you who you were. He knew what he was, and nothing could tell him otherwise. After having dropped his hand from his pet's face, the flying beast crooned and started lightly poking at the slightly sunken porcelain cheek of his tamer.

Sudden crackling of twigs and such nearby caused him to freeze a bit, and still his pet wasn't taking this as an excuse for no attention. Shushing the creature the best he could by a look and whispering, "Hush now, Dannifer… Please…" Out of a nervous habit, the Blood Elf ran his hands over his thick, long, and put up hair, trying to make sure it was still in its residing ponytail area at the upper back of his head.

It turned out to be a human warrior, noticed the silky robe-adorned, but he wasn't convinced for a second. He knew this stranger could easily trick him with the look of innocent passerby… The dark-haired spotted him as he made his way down the dusty path, then he really paused. Trying not to gape, the Blood Elf quirked a slim and long eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

Unbuttoning the satchel placed on his hip, the opposite got closer and tugged out a tattered and folded up piece of parchment, "Yes… Are you 'Aelanthus'?"

Pretending to think on it, the elf made a show of hopping off the boulder and circling the human, placing a forefinger on thumb upon his naturally smooth chin. Then he hummed in thoughtful behavior, "Well… I could be, but who are thinking of?" He started off on the path getting closer towards the human infested area, "Though I may not be, you know. There are plenty of those guys around here."

"Really?" Came a voice that startled him, as it was right in his pointed ear, and then the individual moved in front of him, "It didn't realize Elven names were common around here."

Clearly caught, the slightly younger bit his lower lip lightly. This was no good…

The sun was finally setting, and the two peered at each other, then the raven-haired shook his head enough for his bangs to move about humorously, "Come, I have set up camp in case this happened.

~…~

They both were perched upon a log; the fire that was lit upon the big enough tree limbs was very warming and nice. The mount that the human, introducing himself as Tahlrae, had was a chestnut mare and was eagerly swaying his head as if to some unheard beat every so often. The two didn't speak much, even though they were here for so long.

Awkwardly, Tahlrae peered over at the Blood Elf, who was busying himself by petting the brilliant feathers and scales mix on the dragon hawk happily, "So… if you are a hunter…" This gained the other's attention, "Why wear a mage's robe?"

Aelanthus giggled a bit and shrugged, "I looted it off a quest I got way all the way over at my home village." He dropped his hands from the content creature and turned so he looked straight at his new friend, "Plus, it looked so pretty."

"Right…" It caused the human to laugh a bit, and then the taller to join in eagerly. This was good progress. The more they noticed the other's reaction, the better the jest turned into in actuality. Eventually the older spoke up after the calmed down, "Are you sure you are not hungry? I can feed you, regardless of…"

It made the Elven realize they couldn't be that cozy with each other, so the "captive" made a face, "No, I can manage." He turned his head down and then chuckled again, but it wasn't that long, "Hey, you know what is really funny?"

"Not this time, no." Admitted the warrior, admittedly curious as of now.

"Well, you are a human right? Yet, you have an Elven name!" Cried out the said race happily, his head bobbing with a nod at the disbelief crossing the other's face.

Tahlrae was raised by his father to distrust other races, especially Elves (which didn't work at all, since his mother was eager to keep him open-minded). It didn't really bother him; he just wished that someone would have pointed that out sooner. "Really? Then what does it mean?"

The two slowly sat down on the smooth and cool dirt of the ground, and subconsciously drew closer together. Grinning in the mostly swallowing darkness, the platinum blond leaning into the chest and pretended the shiver was from being chilly. He peered up at the strong human through the hair that mostly covered his vision that way, "It means 'blade of love'…" Trying to see how far he could push his crush, the Blood Elf turned around and moved so they were face to face. "How romantic is that?"

The murmur made Tahlrae shiver a bit himself, but trying to stay manly as possible, would never admit that to any soul. Gulping a bit, he found his face drawing a bit forward willing, "What makes you say that?" He copied the tone of his tricky 'captive'.

"Sounds like we…" whispered the Elven softly pressing their foreheads together, "were clearly…" he rubbed his pointier nose along the other male's, "made for one another…" Sealing the theory he was all too happy to admit to wanting more than anything, the blond closed the annoying distance all too eagerly and they kissed for what felt like eons.

Eventually, the older realized the full extent of this, and abruptly broke the welcome and sweet union he slowly found himself addicted to as of now. "I apologize, but… I do not believe we should be…"

"Why?" Spat back the younger, clearly offended to some extent, "Because I am wanted? A different race? A man?" Gritting his teeth and getting up, Aelanthus moved to the other side of the log and laid down for the night, knowing he'd get turned in to the authorities tomorrow anyways…

Wanting to reply, but not having the current heart to do so for whatever reason, the human sighed and felt his own meet with his dreams…

~Morning~

Getting up, Tahlrae found his friend was nowhere to be seen. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks- the other could be very well turning in alone. The thought of that left him feeling unpleasant. That night left him feeling something he never felt, and the human wanted to make sure this other male was safe and sound. Getting his already awakened horse to stay still and allow him to get on, he was glad he didn't have to unpack anything in the first place and they rode into the rising sun's path.

He headed the way he came, and was glad to find the footprints seemed fresh enough. The galloping caused him to have a hard time calling out for his special 'captive' and he eventually gave up. Then he spotted the Elven among a few humans, who didn't look all too pleased. Feeling protective of the other, Tahlrae got off his horse once it got near enough. Trusting the beast to stay put, he got near enough to notice what the warriors were saying.

Hating how they were trying to split up how they would each get the pay, the fellow warrior walked up. "Aelanthus! I cannot be more sorry!" Taking a soft breath, "I realize you are so much more than you can expect."

It shocked the others, but the Blood Elf refused to turn around, the pet snarling a bit in his direction. Slowly, without any of the others speaking up, the flawless blond spun around, "Oh really? Was that before or after you were going to turn me in?" Making an emphasis, the taller moved forward quickly.

One of the trio opposite from them coughed out how they didn't have all day.

Tahlrae glared around his confusing friend, "I refuse to even allow you to take him in the first place." It caused gaping, but the warrior continued, "He deserves so much more than this, having to steal from us to actual feed himself!" Taking one of the lithe hands with an unusually placed smile, "That is why I propose he will stay with me."

Rolling their eyes like this was predictable; the others stalked off, leaving the two males and the fluttering pet alone. Aelanthus blushed a bit, just like his slightly older crush, "W-What? But I like traveling!"

This caused an endearing smile, "I have much to learn about you, but I am hoping if you wish to continue on your way with me… We can find a nice place to settle down, and if you find I am not right for you… Well, go ahead on continue this little quest of your heart. Though I hope I can be in all the chapters to come, hm?"

The Blood Elf practically leapt into the strong chest and wrapped his thin arms around the neck, and giggled as he was sweetly encased with the muscular arms, "I hope so too, Tahl…"

'Tahl?' The human mouthed the nickname to the air, but shrugged and swayed them lightly. The chestnut mare came up and prodded the embracing couple curiously, while the dragon hawk screeched its little annoying agreement for this arrangement. Finally, their unlikely paths crossed, and they would get to continue this way to somewhere exciting and new. The adults were more than loner outcasts now; they were together for all the challenges.


End file.
